Starting Over
by EastLatte
Summary: Arthur, now a banished angel, lives on Earth and is confronted by a former lover that he can't seem to forget about.


**WARNINGS : This one shot takes on one of my various interpretation on religion, it is not what I truly think of it to be but it is one way I like to interpret it for stories. So please don't be offended if you view these things differently. Another thing is id like to apologize for any grammar, spelling, and/or just any mistakes I made in this one shot. I hope you all like it and I accept any constructive criticism.** **This one-shot is for a FrUk event on tumblr. Tag is - #frukspringfestival2k17** **Day 1 - May 11th** **Theme- Angel and/or Demon**

Arthur walked through the busy streets of London. He pulled on his trenchcoat even though it made his wings hurt more than they already did. Despite this, he kept pulling tighter and tighter not wanting to be discovered in public. In his mind he kept scolding himself, how could he have let this happen?!

His status as one of the best Angels was gone. He had taken interest in a mere human, something prohibited to any Angel of God. Now he suffered the consequence. He was stripped of his status and exiled down to earth to live forever, no longer with a purpose. As for his beloved...they got their life taken from them. Tears stung his eyes, but he brushed them away. Behind him he felt as his wings shivered with cold.

They were to stay with him to remind him of all that he lost.

How he was to keep them a secret forever?

He was not sure, but he'd find a way. Sure he had lost his honor in the heavens and was stripped from everything except his wings, but they didn't take away his wit. That was purely his.

Arthur continued down the streets and headed towards the small flat he went through so much to get. It wasn't much but it satisfied his needs. The down side was of all the stairs he had to climb to get there. His wings would've made any trip up and down easier, but that would ruin his plan of staying hidden.

So he climbed and climbed until he finally reached his flat. With a pair of keys he opened the door and entered. Quickly he made sure that all the windows were shut, locked, and covered so that he could take off the dreaded trench coat. When all was secured, down went the trench coat and up went his wings.

His wings were large and a beautiful pearly white. They were strong and gave him excellent speed when flying. When on the ground they were able to fold neatly and almost hidden, which was an advantage Arthur was glad he still had. He looked in a mirror next to him, and cringed at the grey tinge his feathers had gotten at the tips.

Arthur usually took great care of them, but recently his lack of time had made him forget to do so.

With a sigh he walked towards his bathroom to clean them but stopped when he passed his room.

What was that?

Arthur swore he saw someone in there, so when he entered the room to find it empty he suddenly became even more paranoid. If he still had his Angel senses he would be able to sense if there was anything actually there, but instead he had to deal with the paranoia.

He shook his head and with a sigh turned to leave. Arthur didn't even take a step before he bumped into something. The impact was rather hard and made him fall back, but before he could fall a pair of arms caught him.

They were wrapped around his waist, and as his gaze followed them up his green eyes met with a pair of peculiar purple eyes. The eyes belonged to a man that the more Arthur looked at him the more he realized who he was.

"Bonjour, Arthur." The man spoke using the language he preferred.

Arthur groaned and quickly straightened himself. He broke free from the man's embrace, and stared back at him, his arms crossed.

"Francis…" He simply replied eyeing him up and down,"I never knew I had given a demon like you permission to enter my living space."

Francis smiled, "And I never knew God had given an Angel like you permission to live here on Earth."

Arthur scowled at the sentence. He so badly wanted to throw a punch at the being before him. The only thing stopping him was the difference in their power.

Francis in the early days of humankind had fallen for the women on the earth. He along with other former Angels traveled down to the Earth for these women, ignoring God's commands of staying out of the Earth. Also ignoring Arthur's pleas to reconsider what he was doing. There they lived with said woman and left when the Great Flood happened.

God didn't accept them back to his family or army and instead banished them down back to Earth to live and serve along with Satan. Since then Arthur had seen Francis only a few times, but that didn't erase their history.

Now after so long, life decided they should meet again, when both were in states of banishment. Yet unlike Arthur, Francis still had power aside from his immortality.

"What special mission did God send you on here on Earth that you have to act like a human being?" Francis asked him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Arthur shrugged it off, and spoke,"Nothing of your interest you frog, now bugger off."

"Mon cheri, why must you act so cold to me! I was only asking out of curiosity. Maybe I could help you..." He continued, this time stroking one of Arthur's wings.

Arthur quickly took a step back, and looked Francis in the eye.

"I don't need help from someone like you."

Francis frowned, "And what is so wrong with me?"

Arthur scoffed at him, and pushed past him towards the bathroom.

Francis followed him, telling him to answer the question.

"Tell me Arthur, what is wrong with me?"

Arthur stopped in his place inside the bathroom and stared at Francis through the mirror.

His purple eyes looked the same as always, and reminded him of the gaze Francis would throw at Arthur when they were still young. The single thought of what Francis had thrown away back then filled Arthur with anger.

He abruptly turned around to face Francis.

"You want to know what's wrong?! Your inability to follow simple rules! Here you have been living on Earth alone when you could've been up in Heaven with a family! With me! Yet you chose to throw all that away for what?! Love?! Was I not important enough to you?! Did you even care at all about me?! Were you not satisfied enough with the love given to you that you had to go and find it on Earth?! The place where nothing lasts forever?!" Arthur yelled, finishing it all off with him slamming the door in Francis face.

Francis stood there a bit in shock, while Arthur angrily kicked the air in the bathroom.

Arthur ran a hand through his hair, regretting all that he yelled. Arthur should've thought well before he had yelled anything, but his inpulsiveness sometimes couldn't be helped. Arthur sighed, and turned on the shower head, stepping in. Despite Francis outside he felt the need to clean his wings. Even if he was fuming on the inside.

"Mon ange...sil vous plait... Don't lock yourself in there, lets talk about this…" Arthur heard Francis speak from the other side of the locked door.

He rolled his eyes at the affectionate name Francis used, and instead continued to scrub his wings.

Memories of his early Angel year's swimmed around in his mind, reminding him of his relationship he had with Francis at first.

When Arthur had been given life, God had appointed Francis and a few others as a guardian and/or mentor. Yet Francis seemed to stay with him more and taught him much of what Arthur now knows. During their time spent together Arthur had developed a crush on his fellow Angel, and kept it to himself, afraid of rejection. Francis showed signs of feeling the same, but Arthur took it only as friendly flirting. Both angels stayed together for ages until God placed the first human being upon the beautiful Earth.

Slowly the Earth filled with more humans, all beautiful and unique. Francis viewing this from the heavens fell in love with said humans and with a band of other Angels left the heavens for the love they held for the women and men on the Earth. He ignored Arthur's pleas to stay, causing Arthur to reveal his love. The next day Francis had left without a goodbye.

It had left him heartbroken for years, and even more when Francis was banished to Earth forever as a demon.

Arthur had managed to keep his status in check, forgetting about Francis as best he could and denying he ever felt anything for him, that is until he too fell and was then banished.

Now here on Earth, his human lover dead, and his old love on the other side of the thin door he couldn't help but feel anger and sadness.

"Francis please just go away...I'm to bloody tired and angry to deal with your apologises." Arthur spoke after a while.

He heard as Francis sighed,"I won't leave, Arthur not now…"

Arthur let out a bitter laugh, "If only that made me feel better, but it bloody doesn't! You left and didn't come back! Now that you see me here! All vulnerable and banished for the same reason you were you think it's a good idea to come back and be all nice with me! But no! I won't allow it!"

"Non, Arthur...look...I know what I did! And I won't say that I regret my actions,"

"See! That's all I need to hear!" Arthur yelled,"Now please leave my flat and go back to France or somewhere!"

"Arthur you didn't let me finish!" Francis scolded, frustrated with Arthur's quick responses, "I won't regret it ever because it gave me a taste of what love really is...and love..well love is getting a chance to choose who it is you love despite differences. And after everything happened. After I became a demon I realized so many things Arthur. Being an Angel, it's doesn't have as many privileges, because you're always expected to follow the rules. Yet being down here on Earth...it's so different whether you're a demon, human, or just someone immortal with wings. I'm sure in your few days here you've realized some difference...non?"

Arthur stayed quiet. Francis words had truth to them. He did have much more freedom down here. He could do things he couldn't when he was an Angel. He could talk to the humans, interact and share interest. He could do things the way he wanted, not having to follow any commands.

After he dried off his wings and put on a shirt and some boxers, he opened the door to the bathroom. Francis fell in since he had been leaning on the door and quickly scrambled to stand.

"What do you want?" Arthur finally asked.

Because everything that Francis had just said had a reason to it. He did not just come into Arthur's life again without a purpose or goal. But whether it was good or not, Arthur could not tell.

"To start over." Francis answered. "Not as two angels under a ruler, but as a demon and immortal being who doesn't have anyone to follow."

"But-"

Francis put his hand up stopping Arthur from finishing the sentence,"Let's not consider Satan as a ruler here."

Arthur stayed quiet, a voice telling him to take it. To take the opportunity of starting over again, but something else told him no. After everything Francis couldn't think Arthur would so easily forgive him.

As if he were reading his mind, Francis spoke,"I'm not asking you to forgive me….just another chance to be...well...together now that we both learned from our mistakes…"

At the end of Francis words, Arthur took a step forward. He looked Francis in the eye staring him down, many thoughts running through both their heads.

Desire burned deep in both of them, they just couldn't decipher whether it was truly long-lasting love for each other.

Suddenly Arthur broke the small space between them grabbing Francis by his shirt and pulling him into a kiss.

He instantly reacted to it kissing back and placing his hands on Arthur's shoulders for balance.

It was then when many things were confirmed. Both men felt that desire flutter open again something both had felt long ago. It confirmed each thought they were thinking and gave their beings hope. They were both different in many ways since the last time they were together. They both knew and felt much more, and now had much more experience.

With this passionate kiss they were having it was clear what they were going to do.

Once Arthur pulled away, out breathed he looked at Francis and said,"You're a demon."

"And you're no longer an Angel."

Arthur couldn't help but smile at this.

"You're not wrong."

Arthur let go of Francis shirt and realized inside he felt different, and that it was okay to feel that.

Once more they connected eyes and smiled realizing what path they had chosen. Arthur then slowly pushed him out of the bathroom his cheeks rather red after he realized what he had done.

"I'll see you around Francis."

Francis smirked, and bowed his head.

" _Au revoir_..Arthur."

Arthur waited and when he heard the door close, he leaned against the wall.

Thoughts of Francis popped back up again in his mind, and he quickly pushed them away.

Not now, Arthur. Remember you're starting over again with him.

With a small flustered sigh he stood back up again, remembering something Francis had said.

"I won't regret it ever because it gave me a taste of what love really is…"

With a small smile on his face, Arthur couldn't help but agree.


End file.
